Settled With a Fist (Episode)
Problem Solved by the Fist (一拳落着 Ikkyo Rakuchaku) is the 2th episode of the second season and originally the 14th episode. Synopsis They're date goes on in the Maijima Wai Wai Road. They're where been walking which each other noticing that every boy in the city watches Kusunoki. Kusunoki then is ashamed because everyone is looking at her and tells Keima that it isn't a date and that they're only doing it to overcome her weakness so that she can become a powerful martial artist. She then tells further that it is just part of the plan and that Keima must not get a wrong idea of it. Keima said that he won't which Kusunoki then punches Keima right in the face. Keima wonders why she hits him. They boys in the Wai Wai Road are still looking at Kusunoki which she where thinking that clothes feel right and wishes that she just worn her school uniform. Then it has been seen how Elsie where giving the dress to Kusunoki. Keima then says that it was the idea to make her weak. Kusunoki says that she understands which she goes to Keima saying that it just goes too far. She then strolls back saying that it is embarrassing that everyone is staring and thinks that they all are laughing at her. Keima says that it isn't true and says that the reason why they are looking at her is because she's cute. The Spirit inside Kusunoki awakens again which showing the emotion that she blushes. Kusunoki then beats up Keima again for the reason that he told her that they are looking at her because she's cute. Keima then reminds her that the loose soul is right behind her which Kusunoki is starts to attack her other self. The other self has blocked her attack and returned in Kusunoki's body. She was surprised that she has blocked her attack which leaving Keima beaten on the ground. Keima then stands up talking to himself and gives Elsie the blame. He then sees Elsie behinds him which Elsie says that he must fight. They're then where been heading to the game shop after that Keima where seeing a PFP version of an game he likes. Kusunoki stand on that corner saying that Keima is an idiot and tells him what she must do in an game shop. Keima then says that he doesn't know any places then the game shop. Kusunoki looks behind saying that he's the epitome of weak. Keima then tells Kusunoki that she can choose the places where they are going. They were then been heading to an martial arts store where Kusunoki tells Keima to look at an Judo Uniform. Kusunoki then ask Keima if she wants soft or hard. Elsie that is hiding behind the judo uniforms saying that it doesn't looks like a date. They where been walking outside the shop which Kusunoki where saying that they have some trouble to connect with each other because they have other interest. Keima then says if she wants to hold hands with him. Kusunoki then yells at him saying that he's an idiot because she wasn't talking about a physical connection and that it was to early for that. Keima then sees behind that Elsie is trying to catch the loose soul inside Kusunoki but failed. Kusunoki then says that they need to connect on an emotional level and ask Keima to think of something. Keima and Kusunoki then wend to the arcade playing a game where you must hit the lobsters. Kusunoki then says that it is a game of game and martial arts and that it is a great way for them to connect. Kusunoki then says that she's afraid that Martial Arts will win of the game and hits the lobsters perfectly. She where finshed which her score is 728, which she says that she has the today high score and sees that Keima has achieved the score of 999. She then tries again but then with more violent, Keima where asking her to leave the arcade, but Kusunoki doesn't want that until she beaten Keima's high score. Later they went to the movies about a boy that where falling down in an church. Kusunoki looks ate it but Keima where been playing one of his games. Kusunoki then stands up saying that the boy is weak which she where telling the boy that he can overcome whenever he wants. After the movies they went to the funfair playing the attractions that they have at there.